Modern commercial distribution and retailing of watermelons more and more requires that the watermelons be accurately sized—by weight—before shipment to retail outlets where they are offered to consumers. Attempts to size watermelons manually have been unsuccessful, both in terms of accuracy and cost-effectiveness. Prior attempts to mechanize the process have also been unsuccessful due to a lack of accuracy and reliability.